goldengirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Golden Girls Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bea.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 00:03, March 5, 2010 About the characters. Hi, Buffymybasset! I just wanted to stop by and tell you you're doing a great job! So, anyway, I noticed you created Rebecca and Janet Devereaux's pages. Could you please put the character template in like the other character pages? Thanks! Bayoubash 10:23, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thanks... and actually another person had made the Janet page with Rebecca's info.. So I had to create another page for Rebecca... I will get an info box in them soon :) Buffy Hi. I was just wondering how you make the "read more" section. Thanks Well, i am kind of making up the info. please dont delete it. See... since blanche is married, i thought her sisters could be married too. And by the "read more " section, i mean the part at the end that you always add to the end of my pages, like the one on doug? and in the read more section, there is salvadore, coco, and cousin dennis? ----- These Wiki's are supposed to have actual "facts", not just made up/pretend characters. I am sure your pages will be deleted. Sorry...but most Wiki's are fact based. Buffy Block Sorry, I haven't read that message until now. I'm quite busy. I've blocked Katie for 6 months. Could you please explain to me about the problem and what was her defense? Bayoubash 15:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Changed it to 1 month, until I get the facts straight. If she is proven to be actually lying, I'll change it back. Bayoubash 15:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Block Changed it to a year. Thanks for the info, Buffy! You're doing a fantastic job! Bayoubash 01:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ----- Thank you soooo much... that girl was aggravating me to death!!!! hahaha And thanks for thinking i'm doing a good job- I am currently admin on 3 sites- so I know I am slow to edit here, but I do make sure what people post IS correct and revert it if necessary. I will come by and edit/add pics from time to time :) I LOVE the GG's! :) Buffy Really? I thought that wasn't her. Huh. Don't worry, I've blocked her. BTW, Vecchio is Angela's last name. Her husband's name was mentioned once in her first debut :p sorry I didn't notice it was that girl again. I'm currently very busy Bayoubash 13:45, February 26, 2011 (UTC) BTW you're very welcome. Yeah, me too! But since I live in Indonesia, I watch it from YouTube. Where do you live? How old are you? If you don't mind me asking. Bayoubash 13:48, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Really? Wow. I'd like to have a Dorothy-ish relative. I have a Joan Collins/Sophia Loren-like Great Aunt, though. That's pretty close, right? :p And yeah, she keeps asking about the same thing, how to add the "Read More" thing. God knows that thing is added automatically. Could you keep an eye out for her? She seems like a slippery one. I'm not as active in Wikia as I used to be. Bayoubash 07:57, March 2, 2011 (UTC)